


A Myth among Myths

by grnidshrk



Series: Shades In the Grey: Paradise Skies [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (2012), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grnidshrk/pseuds/grnidshrk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpts from a work noting the beginning of Life, Death, life as we know it and those that guard it.</p><p>--A small  intro to The Shades in the Grey Universe and the occupants thereof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Myth among Myths

**Author's Note:**

> If there are actual Doctors by these names, I apologize, I just pulled them out of thin air.
> 
> These are fictional excerpts, don't try to find their origins because there isn't one, just my own imagination.

When Life first began everything lived, there was no death, no destruction. 

Despite the belief of many that death, true death, first began with the creation of Man, it is only the arrogance of Man to begin with that supposes that lie to be true. 

There was no thought of being when life first began it was simple, like the first cell science says the beginning was made of. It wasn't until much later, when awareness of itself became intrinsic to a living being did Life really stand up and take notice of itself. 

Life sat and watched as those filled with it began to grow, began to evolve and change. 

That is when Death first woke from its quiet slumber behind Life. 

Death, the end of Life in one of it's being had been a simple quite affair until awareness was part of the beings Life was part of, nothing to take note of except for an end of something only just begun. 

But with the changes evolution brought, came the desire to consume others that lived, came the often violent end of one to fulfill the life of another. 

This is when Death first truly awoke. 

Life met its sibling Death for the very first time, and a circle long left open in an arc finally closed, completed. 

And as evolution continued and change ran rampant Life and Death grew, they grew into their own consciousness and became aware beings of their own. 

With awareness came loneliness and the desire to connect, but they could not connect with each other, they were both parts of the same whole, So Death connected with the living beings who would soon be a part of it anyways and it loved them in its own way. 

Life, being unable to really connect with the beings that each carried a little bit of itself in them loved the Celestial Bodies that filled the sky, lighting them afire and creating the stars from their union and even more living beings that fed from their children's light. 

Life was apart from all that it gave life too while Death was intimate with them in its absence and soon, Death had its own children, children that could move between the two, beings that Life didn't feel the need to distance itself from. 

And so Life and Death were once more close, sentient enough to converse and love and be, but always held apart from the ones they were a part of. 

That is the being of Death's children, the ones who help guard Life and love it in a way those living could never understand. 

They are the shadows that move through the world and around us with none being the wiser, not the normal human, the creature long connected to the earth by an animal or magicks, not the self-proclaimed. They are myths among Myth. 

Whenever you feel the cold brush of death or hear a whisper from the Dead know it is them delivering you a message from beyond where we will ever see in our lifetimes. 

_-Translated from Latin, by Dr. Abel Garcia, PhD, from an unknown Translated Source noted previously._

__

They Are the Shade Walkers. 

These Descendants of Death, himself. 

They are our Guardians from the Demons of the Fade. 

They walk in the Grey, the shadows between Life and Death. 

They are our protectors, our Shadow Guardians--Guides. 

We don't know they are there; not until our deaths. 

And then they give us their hands and they show us that there is Life. 

Even after Death. 

- _Translated from a Gaelic transcript of verbal legends by Dr. Mary O'Conner, PhD, Original Author unknown_


End file.
